clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Pills N Potions
The eighteenth episode of Season 3. Summary Abby ensures Eric that the gang has let her off the hook, but in reality, things are worse than ever and the pressure to sell starts to get the better of her. Meanwhile, Angel realizes she's the odd man out in her group and finds new friends in all the wrong places, starting to revert back to her old ways. And Caylee's feelings towards Mr. Eichler intensify and she tries to be alone with him again. Main Plot Abby is the Front Line's last chance at a profit and when they look to her, she realizes she might be in much deeper than she realized. Sub Plot Angel starts feeling lonely when all her friends are too busy for her and starts hanging around new friends who bring out the bad girl in her again. Third Plot Caylee senses subtle flirting from Mr. Eichler and thinks she has a chance with him. Is this a hopeless crush or something real? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Pills N Potions" by Nicki Minaj. *This episode marks the start of Caylee and Shawn's relationship. *Angel is arrested for theft in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Alexa Nikolas' as Miranda Disch *'Justin Chatwin' as Shawn Eichler *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Patricia Heaten' as Diane White Absences *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Angel: Glad you’re there for me when it’s convenient for you. NEW SEASON Abby: Winter snow in the air, I think things are finally looking up. Eliza: It’s time for a change and I think this is it. OLD HABITS (Caylee is about to kiss Mr. Eichler) Caylee: He makes my heart pound every time I’m near him! Miranda: Better make sure no one says anything about you screwing our teacher! Abby: I’m busy all the time now, how am I supposed to sell all of this? (Abby is holding a huge bag of pills) Jarrod: Find a way, slut. Scott: What is happening here? This isn’t the girl I know. Angel: Then you must not know me very well. (Angel is put into handcuffs) (Abby is slapped across the face) Dex: I’m pretty sure the world is imploding around us… NEW EPISODE “PILLS N POTIONS” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= P&p1.jpg P&p2.jpg P&p3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Abby: "It’s time I get my life in order, Zak. It’s time I feel safe for once. And if someone else has to suffer a while for that to happen…so be it. Because I’m DONE." *Jarrod: "We own you." *Miranda: "Come on, Caylee. I’m an idiot, but I’m not that stupid." *Peyton: "Once you go black you never go back, right?" *Eliza: "I just don’t know why you’re wearing hooker heels and mega-cleave all of a sudden." *Alicia: "We all go through our own shit, god knows I have. But it makes it easier if we have people there to help us through the worst of it." |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_318:_Pills_N_Potions Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Abby Plots Category:Angel Plots Category:Caylee Plots